Healers and Destroyers
by Capito Celcior
Summary: Two weeks after the rise of the Golden Sun, the people from Vale live in tents. Waiting for their village to be rebuilt, old legends are told as entertainment. But what if those legends were real? Romance later on. Rated PG for a bit violence.
1. Chapter 1: Anticipation in the night

Okay, welcome to my first Golden Sun fic. Let's get this straight first: I own. a game cartridge of Golden Sun and TLA and NOTHING more of it (including copyrights!!!) so if you want to sue me, go ahead and try.  
  
For those who have not lost their minds and are not on their way to the nearest Lawyer's office: enjoy.  
  
P.S.: since I live in Belgium, don't mind tiny mistakes. Thanks.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A new Story Night  
  
Isaac looked around. From where he was standing, he could clearly see the ruins from what was once known as Vale. The Golden Sun had destroyed it, but luckily the Wise One had told everyone to leave the village in time.  
  
"Isaac, hey Isaac."  
  
He turned around. The boy had recognised the voice. Mia.  
  
"They're about to start. Hurry."  
  
She turned back and Isaac quickly followed. Legend Time. They both arrived in the centre of the camp. The villagers had built a Tent Camp until Vale was rebuilt. A fire was burning bright and around it where all the children and the elders sitting.  
  
"Ah, your just in time. Felix, Sheba, Jenna and Ivan are here already."  
  
Isaac's best friend, Garet, was waiting. His read hair seemed very odd in the fire's light.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't miss Story Night." Isaac replied. He knew nearly all the legends, but he still couldn't get enough of his favourite story's: about the Healers and the Destroyers.  
  
"Hey Garet. Do you think tonight will be one of those that Isaac always talks about?" "You mean, H&D. I hope so. Isaac is addicted to them tales, but they are indeed good."  
  
Isaac looked at him.  
  
"Addicted is a bit too much. But yeah, I like them."  
  
Garet snorted. "Every time when they were about to tell any of them when we were kids, you nearly screamed the village deaf from excitement. In fact."  
  
"Sssh." Mia interrupted." They are ready to begin."  
  
The Eldest had risen and everybody fell silent. He opened his mouth and.  
  
"Once, a long time ago, there existed."  
  
~~~  
  
Phew, that was that. First chapter of my story. I bet you want to know what these 'Healers and Destroyers' are. Well. I'm not telling you. Whow, put that bat down. Sheesh I understand, me writing about H&D all the time. But in the next chapter I'll probably enlighten you all.  
  
Soon the next chapter will be there. Be patient, and I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
This was not the best story around, was it. But it will get better. After all, this was just to get you curious.  
  
Until next time Capito Celcior (email at quintendm@hotmail.com) 


	2. Chapter 2: The legend is told

Okay, hi and welcome to the 2nd chapter of 'Healers and Destroyers'.  
  
My name is still Capito Celcior, and I still couldn't get my hands on any Golden Sun copyrights. (If I did get them, I would be rich) Now, enough chitchat, lets get writhing  
  
"Once, there existed, on this very own world, two clans of mysterious beings. The first clan was kind and helpful towards every living thing, including mankind. Whenever they appeared, man rejoiced, for they healed wounds, mend broken bones and cured diseases. They were believed to be made entirely out of light.  
  
But then, an other mysterious clan appeared. They where the complete opposites of the friendly white magicians. For what the good 'Healers' repaired, they broke and destroyed. Whenever they came, the animals where gone. People would try to flee, though non prevailed.  
  
Where they left, every village was left to ashes. Only death and pain remained there, and no one could stop them, for they wielded the power of shadows. Almighty black magic that brought terror to mankind.  
  
These two clans, the Healers of Light and the Destroyers of Darkness, were said to have had many battles. But the outcome was always the same. What the Destroyers destroyed, was rebuilt by the Healers. The Shadow hurt some, to be healed by light. But slowly, in centuries, the Dark ones would win. For they killed, and the Healers could not revive one from death. Something had to be done.  
  
Mankind started to develop an imitation of the magic they had seen with both White and Black. They called it Alchemy. It contained powerful spells of small destruction and little healing. In time, they replaced the two clans, for they needed not to fight anymore. And mankind forgot what had started it.  
  
All that remained was the urge for power. And after centuries had past, some saw the mistakes and thought it to be wise to banish Alchemy. That too was wrong. Now, recently our friends have set it free, but let's hope that the Healers and Destroyers stay asleep."  
  
Everybody was silent. Isaac and Garet smiled, for it had been a long time since they heard it. And they were added to the legend. What honor.  
  
"Tomorrow, we shall tell tales of the legendary Wars that have been fought by the Healers and Destroyers. We shall continue to tell them for a few weeks." The Elders said. "Now, children, go to sleep. We shall see you tomorrow."  
  
Everybody said goodnight and went to their respective tents. Mia walked with Isaac.  
  
"That was beautiful. I can't wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. Me neither." Isaac answered. "Goodnight Mia."  
  
"Sleep well, Isaac."  
  
She walked away, not noticing how Isaac continued to watch her. 'have nice dreams'.  
  
Well, that was a little longer. Thanks for the reviews. They inspired me to continue.  
  
I hope you are satisfied by the way I described the H&D's. They will become important in the rest of the story's. Then It will be about the Golden Sun crew.  
  
See you all later  
  
Capito Celcior 


	3. Chapter 3: A new mission revealed

Hey, welcome to the third chapter of 'Healers and Destroyers'. I know that I have not updated for a few days. I know my chapters are somewhat short. I know I had a few lay-out problems. And I know I don't own Golden Sun and any of it's wonderful characters.  
  
So if Camelot or Nintendo wants to sue me for everything I got, (wouldn't be all that much) I am covered.  
  
Now that is said, let's continue this story  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3: To Billibin. or so.  
  
It was still very early, but Ivan couldn't lie still. He got up and dressed himself.  
  
Outside it was cool. The sun had just began to rise, and there was very little activity it the camp itself.  
  
As Ivan looked around he saw that Felix was also up. He was sitting near the table that he and his friends (Ivan, Isaac, Garret, and Felix) had made their own. As he approached, Ivan saw that Felix was talking to the mayor. As Garret's grandpa said something, the venus adept nodded and smiled.  
  
"Okay. Thank you for your help Felix. I am very grateful."  
  
"No problem, mr. Mayor." Suddenly Felix looked up and noticed Ivan. "Hey, Ivan. Good morning."  
  
"Good morning Felix. Good morning sir."  
  
The mayor raised himself and smiled at the young adept. "Good day. I am sorry to leave you, but I have some very important business that need my attention. I will see you all later."  
  
The Mayor left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ivan looked at his friend.  
  
"Well, the mayor wants a few of us, adepts, to go to Bilibin to get some building materials. You know, special Kolima wood and other good stuff."  
  
"Why us?" the wind mage looked confused. It was not that they could bring more then someone else."  
  
"Well, it is simple. The Bilibin region is plagued by monsters. No one knows why or how. So, we need to get there and get rid of those creeps too. In exchange we can get the material for free."  
  
Ivan nodded. It seemed logical, and cheep. Then another question popped up in his mind.  
  
"Who's going. I mean, we are with 8."  
  
"Oh, I thought You, Isaac, Mia and Garret. The mayor probably remembers you all. And Jenna too. My sister keeps complaining about wanting to fight and being bored of these tents."  
  
"Yes, they are annoying." A voice sounded. Ivan and Felix quickly turned around and saw Jenna standing only a few meters away.  
  
"Ah Jenna." Felix greeted his sibling.  
  
"Say Felix, did I heard it correctly. Are you going to let me go to Billibin?""  
  
Felix nodded. He saw a smile appearing on Jenna's face.  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyessssssssssssssssssss."  
  
"Who, take it easy. You are going to fight monsters with Ivan and his friends."  
  
"You know, Felix you're right. Why celebrate if I have to share those monsters." She grinned sarcastically. "Well, I better go get Mia. Ivan, could you do me a favour and wake up Garret and Isaac?"  
  
The boy nodded and ran off. Jenna went to the opposite side of the camp. Felix smiled. 'So young, and so full of spirit. Reminds me of me.'  
  
~~~  
  
Well, that's for this chapter. Who, they get a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, the adventure part begins. I think of doing some small projects, you know, of one chapter. Just for fun.  
  
See you next time. Capito Celcior (P.S.: Two new characters will appear, and I will name them Celestia and Celcior. That last one is not my own name. I just happen to like those names. 


	4. Chapter 4: He's dead!

Hey, I'm back. Who, I got new reviews. Thank you, Akachi. You seem to like my story's a little. This makes me feel confident.  
  
'Hey Capito, before beginning.'  
  
Yes, Yami Celcior. I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Golden Sun copyrights, Character, Villages and Land names. But I do have my own characters: Celestia and Celcior.  
  
'You put me in your story? It better be good. And Celestia too. Dear Celestia.'  
  
Silence. Let's begin.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4: He's dead!!!  
  
Ivan, Isaac and Garret stood by the gate. They had waited for 25 minutes already since Ivan told them about the 'quest'.  
  
"Were here." They heard.  
  
Jenna and Mia came running down towards them.  
  
"Sorry we are late." Jenna said, trying to regain her breath. "Mia needed to wash herself, change clothes and comb her hair."  
  
"Well, unless I'm mistaken, that's normal girl behaviour." Garret replied.  
  
"No way, I'm a girl and I don't take that much time."  
  
"We can see that." Garret got hit on the head.  
  
"Hey." They all laughed.  
  
Mia moved forwards and apologised. After that the group left, leaded by. Isaac. (surprise)  
  
"How long will this take, Isaac?" Mia asked as she walked by his side.  
  
"I guess, one and a halve to get there. Then, it depends on how strong the monsters are."  
  
"Oh, hey Isaac, could you tell me more about the 'Healers'?"  
  
Our hero looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled.  
  
"You like them already? Usually it only gets interesting when they start to get in detail."  
  
"Well, you like them so much. And the magic, I'm an adept healer, but this White magic, it's just so."  
  
Isaac nodded. He too was fascinated by the story's.  
  
"I'll try, but I'm no story teller. Ask Garret."  
  
"It's true." The reply came from behind. Garret had heard their conversation.  
  
The venus adept turned around.  
  
"You and your big ears. They're almost as big as your mouth."  
  
Garret laughed and continued to walk. Mia couldn't suppress a giggle.  
  
They continued their trip. When night fell, they just arrived at Vault. Ivan was the first to notice.  
  
"Hey, what do you all say if we should rest in Vault. It is better then spending the night out in the open."  
  
Everyone agreed. Soon as they entered, they could here a familiar voice.  
  
"Ivan! Mom, dad, Ivan's back. He's here."  
  
The mayor's daughter had seen them.  
  
Soon, they were inside the big chief's house.  
  
"Well, well. Ivan. Long time no see."  
  
"It is true, Mayor. It has indeed been a long time."  
  
"And Isaac and Garret. The two who have brought back our family's urn. With your help, off course, Ivan." Isaac and Garret nodded, happy that he had remembered.  
  
"I don't believe we have met." The mayor turned to the two girls.  
  
"I apologise." Ivan said. "This one is Mia."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, mr. Mayor."  
  
"And Jenna" Ivan introduced the fire adept.  
  
"Mr. Mayor." Jenna nodded. He returned it and continued to ask what they were doing here and how it was with Vale's rebuilding.  
  
"Good, In fact, that's why we're here. We're going to Bilibin for new material." Isaac answered both questions.  
  
"And slay some monsters!" Jenna interrupted.  
  
"Yes, that too." Ivan added, irritated.  
  
The mayor's wife noticed the time.  
  
If you want to continue travelling tomorrow morning, you might want to go to bed."  
  
The group left for the Inn. They took two chambers. The girls said goodnight, though Mia was sad that she could not hear any H&D story's.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll tell them." Isaac said, noticing Mia's look.  
  
Then they went to sleep.  
  
----  
  
It was around 4 o'clock. Ivan awakened and was feeling quite thirsty.  
  
Sneaking, so no one would wake up, he slipped to the window where the maid had put a can of water.  
  
He poured in a glass, and began to sip.  
  
Then, he saw something. A man.  
  
With blue hair.  
  
'No. Is it him?' He started shaking Isaac.  
  
"Isaac, Garret. Wake up. Quick."  
  
Isaac started to move and slowly opened his eyes. Garret too.  
  
"Hey, what's up Ivan. Why did you wake me up?" The big oaf asked.  
  
"Hurry, I think I saw a man outside."  
  
Isaac put his head in his hands. "That's no big deal. It's probably some guy returning from a bar."  
  
"He looked like Alex!" Now that made Isaac jump up.  
  
"What. Are you sure?"  
  
He ran to the window, where Ivan already returned to. They looked outside, but saw nobody.  
  
"And Isaac, seeing him?" Asked Garet, still lying in his bed.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Thought so. Ivan must have dreamed about him, or something like that. Don't worry Isaac. The Wise One told us he was up Mount Aleph when the Golden Sun rose. He can't have survived it."  
  
"I think so. I am feeling weird ever since then. Not ill but."  
  
Ivan kept looking out of the window. He had not heard his friends conversation.  
  
"I swear, I thought I saw him."  
  
"Go sleep Ivan. Isaac and me want to rest. Right Isaac?"  
  
"He's right Ivan. Forget it."  
  
They both returned to their respective beds. Ivan slowly followed their example. It didn't took long to fall asleep.  
  
----  
  
Garret was sleeping, when suddenly, he was awoken again. He looked up and saw his best friend.  
  
"I told Isaac, Ivan is imagining things. Let me sleep."  
  
But then Garret heard screams coming from outside. There was also a lot of unnatural orange light flickering.  
  
"Garret, Vault is on fire. The weapon shop is burning. It seems to be no accident, but monsters origin."  
  
Just as he said it, there was a loud roar. Then the girls entered the room, looking ready with their weapons out.  
  
"Quick guys, we gotta stop this before it burns another house down." Jenna yelled.  
  
They all took their armour and weapons and hurried down. They had to ignore the villagers who were trying to gain control over the flames.  
  
"There, it's a huge lizard." Ivan yelled. He had seen it before anyone else. A huge fire red reptile was roaring and spitting out fireballs. They had never seen anything like it, save from in the desserts, and then it wasn't this big.  
  
"There are more than one." Garret noticed. Everyone turned around and saw that he was right. Two more were waiting behind them.  
  
"Attack formation." Isaac yelled needlessly, for they had already taken position. Garret, Ivan and Jenna the two in the back. Isaac and Mia the other one.  
  
"Now!" They all ran towards their target.  
  
Mia and Isaac had no problem with dealing with their fire lizard. Mia with her water psynergy and Isaac with his strong sword skills. He slashed, cut and stabbed. The reptile turned to bite him and Isaac jumped away, only to let Mia blast it with Ice. Stunned from the attack, Isaac quickly began fighting again.  
  
"It's working." He shouted.  
  
Jenna and Garret had it harder. Not only were they facing 2 lizards with 3 adepts, they also had 2 fire adepts which, as you can guess, is not very effective.  
  
Ivan kept using tornado on both of them, but id did not do much damage.  
  
Isaac dealt the finishing blow on the one lizard that caused so much damage to the town of Vault.  
  
"Mia, heal me please."  
  
Mia complied and used ply.  
  
Then they turned their attention to the others. They did not well.  
  
"Hold on guys, we'll help." Isaac shouted.  
  
The two remaining Lizards noticed the new foe's, and noticed that they had defeated their comrade. They tried to escape.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Garret yelled, and ran forwards. Isaac followed him. They caught up with one of them and stabbed him simultaneously. Soon, the creature began to let out a roar, but then it died.  
  
"One got away." Jenna noticed. "It's over there."  
  
She pointed of in the distance. They could all see it running towards the woods. They would not be able to catch up with it. Then, a blue light appeared, and the creature fell down, smouldering.  
  
"What's that!"  
  
"I knew it." Ivan whispered. "Alex."  
  
"What?" Jenna asked. Ivan explained that he thought he saw him before.  
  
"But, isn't he supposed to be dead?" Jenna said. No one replied.  
  
They stood there for a moment, then Isaac looked at the forest again.  
  
"Let's follow him." And he walked in the direction of the dead lizard. His friends followed him.  
  
~~~  
  
Wow, that was long.  
  
'Yes, but I still have not appeared yet.'  
  
No, be patient.  
  
I hope you liked it. My longest chapter yet. And it was better then the last.  
  
R&R  
  
Capito Celcior. 


	5. Name Contest

Hello everyone. Well, I got some new reviews. Any doubt I had about ever stopping this story is out of my mind (for now) thanks to Space Leviathan: this story is GREAT! if you don't continue, fury will have to deal with you.  
  
FURY: yeah right...  
  
Ahem. Okay, please show mercy. Okay. Now, this is not an actual chapter as much as an invitation to a contest.  
  
A NAMING CONTEST: I need names for future characters. Important and not-so-important characters. I am going to describe them to you and you can send names for the character you want. I promise that I will mention your nickname/real name and the character you named in the intro when I will use him for the first time.  
  
Unfortunately, not every name will be chosen, But I might mention you.  
  
Healers: King- Wise ruler, young in mind. Hates Destroyers. (They all are very old, like Lemurians.) Queen- Wife of king, loving, cares for sun and daughters and Land. Prince- The oldest of King's children. Prejudged with D's. Princes 1-The second of the 4 children of the King. Lovesick. Princes 2- The youngest of the 4 children. Playful little girl. Advisor- The wise, old advisor of the king. Try's to speak in riddle's. Captain of guard- Hothead, strong and tactician of the king. Leader of the guard. Guard 1 Guard 2 Guard 3 Celestia's (second princes. One of my new main characters) best friend- Girly, outgoing, cheery.  
  
Destroyers Emperor- The evil ruler of the Destroyers. Violent, mighty, strong, not totally dumb, but no genius. Empress- Wife of above. Less strong, but smarter. Evil. Beautiful. Prince- Evil, arrogant, fat-headed, violent, ego tripper. Advisor- Bad advisor, not too old. Likes fighting. Not strong, but smart. General- Follows orders. Bad. Military school friend Celcior (Other new main character): Sneaky, but polite. Can't leave the lady's.  
  
Okay that's it. Thank you for helping me out.  
  
Capito Celcior 


	6. Chapter 5: Sounds bad

Okay. No one has entered any names. I'm a little disappointed. Still, I will continue. You can continue to send in names. I would appreciate it.  
  
But enough about that. If I want, I can make them up myself. Please send, and if you don't, nah.  
  
Yami Celcior: 'Okay, My one line of fame: Capito Celcior does not own Golden Sun. If he did, then he wouldn't be writing.'  
  
Damn right I wouldn't. Okay, onwards.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Sounds bad.  
  
The 5 adepts were walking for a few hours already. They had entered the woods were Alex had walked in. They couldn't see him anymore, but Garret was excellent in tracing footprints and stuff. He was an excellent tracker (Hey, I got to give him a few qualities.).  
  
"He went. that way." Garret said. "The trail is clear."  
  
"Couldn't he just douse his footprints?" Mia asked, since she was the water adept.  
  
Isaac shook his head. "It would leave a trail of mud. And that is even easier to follow. Unfortunately, he's not stupid."  
  
Jenna interfered. "Could it not be that he didn't notice us?"  
  
"No, he knows all right. He showed himself to us. Why else would he have attacked that overgrown lizard."  
  
Everyone agreed and they continued their chase until it was getting dark (again).  
  
"Have you noticed that it seems as though he is leading us to Bilibin. Do you suppose he knows something about this irrational increase of the monsters?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Gees, Ivan. Speak English, will ya?" Garret said. "But it wouldn't surprise me if that blue-haired freak had something to do with it. No offence.' He added, noticing the glare Mia gave him. It probably had something to do with the 'blue hair' thing.  
  
"No, Garret. I don't think he would do that. What would he gain?" Isaac replied. "If I recall, Alex doesn't usually resolves to such blunt methods, and I don't see any motives."  
  
"Don't talk about this now. We need to regain strength for tomorrow." Mia was the voice of reason. "But Isaac, tell me now. You promised."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You promised to tell me some more Healers and Destroyers tales." Mia reminded him.  
  
He blinked, but then he recalled it.  
  
"Okay, here goes." He moved closer to Mia. Ivan also sat down.  
  
"You have both heard about the actions of both clans. The big story at least, but actually, they were sort of human too. Let's see."  
  
He thought for a second, and continued his story.  
  
"They lived in a kingdom. No, two kingdoms. One was ruled by the king and queen of Light. The other by the emperor and his wife. Both kingdoms lived in prosperity. But as many humans, the ones from the Shadow empire were jealous about Light, for they thought 'Hey, those Healers have it better then us and live differently. Lets kill them, take over their land and make rules that they have to obey (If any one is insulted by this, then the only reason is that you actually live like this!).' And they started a war.  
  
But the people from the third nation were involved in it. For the battle was fought in their land. You see, the two other kingdoms live in the north, like two islands. The only connection between them is Weyard. So, they had to cross their land. And of those battles, I have information. The story's have been told for centuries. And now, I'll tell you one of my favourite story's."  
  
And so, Isaac told some very interesting story's (It would take to much time to tell them all. Just imagine some amazing battle story's with action, love, romance, amazing sacrifices. You know; those mushy story's that sell so well.).  
  
It was all ready very late when Isaac finished. "Now, I think it's time to rest." He looked around. Mia and Ivan were listening very intense. Garret and Jenna were somewhere further, talking to each other. They had already heard the story's.  
  
"Let's sleep." Isaac said. And, to his surprise, Garret and Jenna did not complain. 'Must be later then I thought.'  
  
----  
  
"Rise and shine." Mia woke them up. "It's time for breakfast and to continue the chase."  
  
They all rose up, with the exception of Garret, who was still snoozing.  
  
Ivan whispered something to Mia, who smiled, nodded and approached Garret in this particular order.  
  
"Douse!" She grinned. A small cloud appeared, hovering just above the snoring fire adept. Then, it unleashed all of its contents, showering the unfortunate Garret.  
  
"Blubblub. Hey, okay. Okay. I'm up. Brrr, what's water cold."  
  
Everybody just couldn't hold their laughter. Especially Jenna, who was rolling over the ground.  
  
"You should have seen your face. Oh, I can't remember when I laughed this much."  
  
"Perhaps when he tried to set up a tent?" Isaac reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hahaha. I still laugh about that in my dreams."  
  
After an hour all of the adepts had eaten, and Garret had changed his clothes. They continued their trip.  
  
"See, the trail is still clear to follow." Garret noticed. He kept a close eye at the tracks. But then.  
  
"O, oh. Eh, Isaac I think were in trouble."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause these tracks are covered with other tracks. Monster tracks."  
  
Isaac looked over and saw that he was right.  
  
"What kind of monster?" Ivan asked. Garret didn't look up.  
  
"Can't tell." He replied. Jenna smirked, not allowing such a chance to bug Garret escape.  
  
"Why, haven't learned tracking that well then."  
  
"No, cause these are not from one monster, but from probably, a few hundreds." They all looked shocked.  
  
"A few HUNDRED!!!"  
  
"Yep. Looks like Alex was behind those monster attacks after all."  
  
"Or, they could be chasing him." Ivan pointed out. Isaac's face turned dead serious.  
  
"We need to follow them." Everybody turned to him, convinced that he had lost his marbles.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Look at the tracks. So many monsters."  
  
"I can't believe you're would actually mean such thing."  
  
But Isaac started to follow the trail. "If we can't stop him, who can?"  
  
"But Isaac." Ivan tried. No response.  
  
"You know what. I think Isaac is right." They all turned Jenna. Before any one could say any thing, she followed Isaac. One by one, they started to follow their friends.  
  
~~~  
  
Boring, isn't it. But, you'll just have to deal with it. There have to be some of those to. Don't worry, the next one will be better. R&R with suggestions to improve, new names and opinions.  
  
Capito Celcior. 


	7. Chapter 6: Attack of the beasts

Yo, I finally got some names. I am sorry for not updating sooner. But, I had to figure out some names.  
  
Okay, I have made up two new names myself, so do not send new names for the emperor and his wife.  
  
Secondly, I have received a review from Akachi with 5 names. I decided to use 3 of them. -Rhys: This name is for the Prince of the Destroyers.  
  
-Berys: The king of the Healers.  
  
-Laren: For the one and only flirty oldest princes of the Healers.  
  
Keep sending me new names, please. And Thank you Akachi, for these new names.  
  
'Oh, and Capito Celcior does not own Golden Sun'  
  
Thank you for reminding me! Jerk.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Attack of the beasts.  
  
They continued to follow the trail of monsters and noticed that the beasts stayed together. Too much for a flock of Wolves or any thing related, and too many different kinds of tracks.  
  
"I pity the man that has to face these beasts." Jenna said.  
  
"You might soon be pitying us, then." Isaac replied. Jenna looked in his eyes.  
  
"You're actually serious about this?"  
  
"Yep, if they are following Alex, then we are following them!"  
  
Ivan looked around and saw that they were heading to the mountains. He pointed it out to the rest. It didn't take long, or they were going uphill.  
  
"You think Alex has a reason to be here?" Mia asked, but Isaac didn't reply. Ivan did though.  
  
"He may just be running away from them."  
  
"Be quit!" Isaac hushed. He pointed to an opening in the forest just ahead. Two monsters were slowly walking forwards. A big land bird and some kind of snake.  
  
"What are those?" Garret directed his question to Isaac, but he shook his head.  
  
"No idea. I'm not a local here." They looked up and noticed that the two monsters had disappeared. They quickly ran up to the place were they had been, just a moment ago.  
  
"They can't just have disappeared. Look, that's just a wall of stone on three sides. You can't climb it. And we were at the exit." Ivan pointed out. Isaac's look immediately turned into one of fear, as he turned around. He was right.  
  
"A TRAP" he shouted. The others quickly followed his movement.  
  
Probably 50 or 60 monsters were waiting for them. The ground moved, and from under the sand the snake and bird appeared.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mia worried, holding Isaacs arm. He didn't notice it.  
  
"We have no choice. Let's fight for our lives." He drew his sword  
  
"We can't win, Isaac. There are five of us, and a small HUNDRED of THEM!" Ivan panicked.  
  
"Maybe, but they cant reach us all at the same time. This canyon is too small. Lets hope we can stand it long enough."  
  
Garret and Jenna unsheathed their swords too, eager to fight. Must be a mars thing.  
  
"Ooh, boy. Let me at'em." Garret grinned. If he had to go, he'd go out with a bang.  
  
Jenna looked at her sword, and then glared at their foe's. "You don't know what you're up against suckers. You're going down."  
  
They all prepared to fight. Mia in the back, ready to heal.  
  
"NOW!" They all ran forwards to face the monsters. A howl, and their opponents started to move as well. 'They seem to work together a bit.' Ivan noticed. He saw that Isaac had seen it himself, too.  
  
A fierce battle had begun. The Fire adepts and Isaac stabbed and swung their swords. With so many enemy's, it wasn't a problem to hit a monster. What was the problem was that there were so many that they couldn't move to their full extent. Ivan kept casting Whirlwind and Prisms. Many beasts were killed.  
  
Jenna was bitten, and was bleeding quite bad.  
  
"Mia, healing please." She noticed that she was immediately enfolded in a blue glow. The gapping wound closed itself. It still stung, but not quite as bad.  
  
"Thanks." She returned to battle. They kept getting hurt, only to be healed by Mia and got wounded again. At this rate, it wouldn't take long before she ran out of psynergy.  
  
"Fire wall" Garret shouted. Their enemies yelped as they got burned by the immense wave of flames. There were already many dead monsters on the ground, but there kept coming more of them. "That was my last one." Garret shouted. "I'm all drained."  
  
"Wait, I'll help" Mia was rummaging in her backpack. Before she could get out any thing, She was attacked by two ostrich like creatures. She had no psynergy left to defend herself and she fell on the ground. Not being able to move, she could not help Garret, and he too was defeated. Not yet unconscious, but paralysed.  
  
Now, only Isaac, Ivan and Jenna remained. And they too, had no more psynergy to fight, let alone heal. Ivan was the first to go down, and soon Jenna was also unable to fight.  
  
"This doesn't look good."  
  
He looked at his comrades. The monsters had left them alone to concentrate their attacks on him. They could still see and hear it all.  
  
"Oh, no. Isa.ac. He.. is all. alone." Mia whispered. It hurt her to talk. Then, she nearly screamed, for all the monsters prepared themselves to launch an all destruct attack at the poor Venus adept. He fell, and the beasts closed in.  
  
"I can' watch." She closed her eyes, expecting to hear an ear shattering cry.  
  
But instead, she heard a strange kind of.music?  
  
She looked up, and her jaw dropped. The monsters were standing half a meter in front of Isaac and the rest. They did not move, but were slowly moving their heads.  
  
"How." Ivan wondered. The music kept playing. It was soothing, and relaxing. It was some kind of flute.  
  
They all looked up to the cliff, and saw someone sitting. Someone wearing a black cape and dressed completely black too. He had a strange kind of instrument. Small wooden tubes, each of a different length tied together. He held it against his mouth, and it made a beautiful sound.  
  
"The monsters don't attack us." Garret said. "Why don't they attack us, Isaac?"  
  
"It must have something to do with that flute. It's influencing the monsters. Quick, use a potion."  
  
They healed themselves. When they looked up, they saw that the monsters were leaving. And the man was gone.  
  
"Isaac, who was that? He did save our lives. Didn't he." Mia asked.  
  
"I don't know, Mia. But something tells me we can trust him. And that we will see him again."  
  
They all turned and walked back to the path. They needed rest, and had a job to finish.  
  
"To Billibin."  
  
In the shadow, a man in a black cloak and a women in white watched them.  
  
"It's him. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Really? He looks so young." She noticed.  
  
"Age is not something to compare power with. You'll see."  
  
~~~  
  
Not bad, hey. It's probably not my longest chapter, but it's not short either. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
'And can you guess who this mysterious strangers are? R&R please. We await your responds.'  
  
Capito Celcior (and Yami Celcior) 


	8. Chapter 7: Travelers visiting

I greet you all, and I welcome you to chapter 7 of my fan fiction. In this chapter, the real adventure will begin.  
  
I have received new names, so I will sum them up, their parts and those who made them up.  
  
Dragon Knight gave the names -Alexander: The main guard of the healers. -Cintheya: The youngest princess.  
  
Emili named these -Renada: She will be the queen of the Healers. -Youni: Celestia's best friend.  
  
Oh, and Kairi Flambreeze gave me this new idea for a character. I am not sure weather I'm going to use her character or not. But thanks anyway. Keep sending names (and if you have a preference to what character, the list is in chapter 5.) Enjoy.  
  
I do NOT own Golden Sun. Why would I write this if I did?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Travellers visiting.  
  
"There it is, our camp." Ivan exclaimed. They were sitting in a tilt cart, transporting the building materials. Surprisingly enough, the monster attacks had stopped since they had fought with the monsters.  
  
Well, that black clocked guy did made them go away.  
  
"We're home!" Jenna called out, as soon as they entered the camp. Everyone approached them. Including Felix and Sheba.  
  
"And, how was it." She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing unusual." Isaac replied. Not wanting to worry the villagers. He winked to Sheba, and tried to signal her to mind read.  
  
She did notice and a few seconds later her face looked a little bit concerned. She poked Felix in the ribs, and he understood.  
  
"Okay, people. Unload the car. We have some rebuilding to do." Felix yelled at the rest of the crowd. "You don't have to, Isaac. Why don't you all come with us. I am sure you are tired."  
  
"Actually, we've rested on our way over. . ." Garet obviously didn't understood the hint. Luckily, Jenna did. She quickly covered his mouth and smiled.  
  
"That would be great, brother." She glared at Garet. They all followed the older adept and Sheba.  
  
----  
  
". . .And then, we hear this music coming from everywhere and the monsters stop to attack us. We saw this guy in black, just sitting there and playing some kind of instrument. Then, the creatures just left us." Isaac finished their adventure.  
  
Felix was just sitting there, looking puzzled. Sheba, on the other hand, was walking up and down the room.  
  
"But how can he do that if he's not the master of them? Did you see his face? Recognized anything? I mean, was it Alex?"  
  
Mia shook her head. She knew it wasn't Alex for sure.  
  
"Well, who ever it was, we should be grateful to have lived to tell the tale." Ivan said, finishing the conversation. "We should go check on the repairs."  
  
They all left looking for flaws in the buildings. 'Who ever it was, he did save our lives.' Isaac thought, walking to the center of the new Vale in progress.  
  
--One week later--  
  
One week had passed, and no new developments on the monsters, so they all tried to forget the whole situation. Vale was in great progress. The area was now protected by huge castle like walls (just in case someone would attack them. . . again!) and they had started on a fountain. (Decorative use only.)  
  
One day, the adepts were eating. In celebration on the return of Piers.  
  
"Thank you guys. It's good to see you all again."  
  
"Same here, Piers. How was Lemuria?"  
  
"How's King Hydros?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Everyone looked at Sheba.  
  
"What? It doesn't hurt to try." Everyone just shrugged it of. Then, a voice was heard.  
  
"I am sorry, but is this Vale?"  
  
They all looked around, and saw two travelers talking to the mayor. The one talking seemed to be a 20 year old woman. She had long ,blond hair, very blue eyes and she was wearing what seemed to be something just like Mia's clothes, only with much more white.  
  
Her companion looked like he was around 25, and he had short, dark-blond hair. He wore a black trench coat and black boots. He was carrying a huge backpack, which seemed to contain both their stuff and some weapons.  
  
"Yes, this is Vale. Or at least, this used to be Vale. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes" the girl said. "We are looking for a place to rest. We have traveled long, and we are in need of some rest."  
  
The mayor nodded. "You are welcome to stay, but there is not much we can offer. And certainly not for free. I'm sorry, but as you can see, we need all our money to rebuild."  
  
The man moved forward. "Of course, we wouldn't dream of asking you anything without something in return." He put his hand in his backpack. The one with the weapons in.  
  
The adepts rose as one, but the hand of the boy came out already. With a bag of coins.  
  
"This should cover some expenses." He gave the bag to the mayor.  
  
"Oh, my. 1320 coins!"  
  
The travelers smiled. "You are in trouble, and we are in more need of a bed. Would you be so kind to lend us a place to rest, and a little bit of food?" The girl asked. The mayor just nodded.  
  
He leaded the two travelers to a tent. The adepts turned back to each other.  
  
"Hey, looks like we got new visitors. We haven't had guests since Vale was destroyed." Garret said, who was always anxious to hear what happened outside of town.  
  
Jenna didn't trust them. No traveler pays over a thousand coins just for a place to stay.  
  
"Maybe we should keep an eye on them."  
  
"No, Jenna. I believe you are to paranoid." Mia didn't like it when people were mistrusted for no reason.  
  
"I don't think so. Hey Ivan, Sheba. Can't you guys go and read their minds?"  
  
"Sorry, but that would be morally unacceptable."  
  
"Plus you don't like it when they think 'Hey, what's that midget doing there?'" Sheba said. Jenna and Garret laughed.  
  
"Come on, you guys. Can't you just stop? If you would think bad about every traveler that comes here, you will be very busy in no time." Felix was the voice of reason. "Besides, we were just having a party."  
  
Everyone returned to the feast.  
  
----  
  
The young girl was walking trough New Vale. Or New Future Vale, if you please.  
  
Everywhere around her, voices stopped to talk. She was new, and you didn't see a new face in Vale everyday anymore. And a pretty one to boot. She got glances from all of the boys.  
  
It annoyed her a tad, but she had gotten used to it.  
  
The girl looked in a freshly installed vending window of the baker, and saw the reflection of a blue-haired girl.  
  
"Hey." Mia said.  
  
"Hello." The girl replied.  
  
"My name is Mia. You're one of those two travelers, are you not?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Celestia. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here. Mind if I shop with you? Maybe you could tell me what's going on outside of Vale." Mia asked. Living in Vale wasn't bad, but she had no idea what had happened to those towns she had visited.  
  
"Sure." They started to walk. "Well, there is not much going on out there, really. Oh, do you know Kalay? Their leader, Master Hammet made good deals with Xian, and they are building a small arena, based on the one in Tolbi. And Kolima is having a bad wood year. Seems that some holy tree isn't feeling well, but is getting better now. Oh and. . ."  
  
Celestia knew quite a lot. And Mia noticed that she herself knew a lot of it herself. Not the new events, but she knew Hammet and Tret.  
  
When they were near a weapon shop-tent, Celestia quickly approached it. She started to observe the swords and staffs.  
  
"Hmm, good quality. But not quite. . ."  
  
Mia also looked at the weapons. "Are you shopping for a new staff?"  
  
"No, I am looking for a sword. A gift."  
  
"Oh, for your friend?"  
  
"Yes. Celcior is quite gifted with a sword or any other weapons. Lacking in subtlety, though." She giggled. "Not that he's dumb, Mia girl, but he doesn't got our girls subtlety ."  
  
Mia smiled. She knew others that were quite similarly.  
  
"So, how is it with you and him. Or can't I ask?" Mia asked.  
  
"If you're asking what I think you are, than you'll just have to find out yourself. I'm not going to tell you that."  
  
"Personal, hey? Then I think I know the answer. Sorry to have asked." Mia added. She didn't wanted to upset her.  
  
Celestia just smiled. They continued their shopping stroll. When they had visited each shop, Celestia stopped at the center of the camp.  
  
"Say, Mia. What is happening this evening? It seems like there is a lot of fire wood here."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Tonight the elders will continue telling story's. The great Legends. You should come. And Celcior too."  
  
"We will. Well, gotta go. I'll see you later." With that, She left.  
  
Mia stood there, for a while, and then she walked to her own tent. It was dinner time.  
  
----  
  
It was starting to get dark. The fire was lit, and all of the people were gathering around the campfire. Isaac and Mia were waiting for the two new guests.  
  
"Sorry we're late." A red Celestia said. She had run from the outlines of camp. "I needed to convince Celcior here."  
  
"Excuse me, but most legends are just so predictable. Bad guy takes over land, terror in country, good guy rises, beats bad guy and gets the girl."  
  
Isaac looked up, annoyed. "Well, not our legends. Our 'good guys' get as much loses, maybe even more then the 'bad guys' if you put it like that. In fact, we are not even sure what to think of the whole thing."  
  
"Then why tell them?" Celcior asked. Isaac messed it up, completely.  
  
"Just listen." Right then, the elders rose, and everyone went quit.  
  
"Tonight, we have guests from far away. I hope, that they have these legends we are about to unveil there too. If not, I bid them to listen, for this tales contain much hidden wisdom and advice.  
  
Now, we shall tell more of them, those evil magicians. We hope they do not return, those evil Shadow Adepts."  
  
The elder began to tell tales of the Destroyers, and some incredible battles with the Healers. He continued to tell how good they where, and how evil he others.  
  
"The light that shines in the harts of the Healers, should also exist in us. Their goodness and kindness is what has helped mankind for so long. But it wouldn't happened if it was up to the Destroyers.  
  
Those vile creatures. They should never have existed in this world. If they where to be killed one by one, would mankind cry? Nay, I say. Those monsters were nothing but the reincarnation of evil. No good lied in a single hart. Not one of them would ever help mankind. For that is how they are. Luckily, the Healers were able to correct much of their flaws."  
  
Mia listened to the tale. It interested her, and she was about to ask Celcior if it was as dull as the other legends, when she noticed that he got up, and left the others quickly.  
  
Celestia rose too, with a worried look on her face. Mia decided not to follow him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked Celestia.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just leave him for now." She still looked sad.  
  
The story ended, and everyone went to their respective tents. Little did they knew, their rest was soon to be shattered.  
  
***  
  
I should leave you with a cliff hanger, it seems to be popular. But I'm a good guy. I'll try to continue. ***  
  
It was still early in the morning. About 3 o'clock, when suddenly. . .  
  
"Alarm, Alarm. Monster attacks."  
  
Everyone woke up. Isaac, Felix and Ivan immediately took their weapons and their clothes.  
  
Garret slowly woke up, and was still yawning when he tried to get in his armor.  
  
"Garret, hurry." Ivan yelled at him. "And you're wearing you trousers backwards." He hurried himself to the walls of Vale.  
  
"Report?" He asked the guard. Everyone gathered around them.  
  
"Just look for yourself." The guard pointed to the other side of the wall. They went up, and saw something that took their breath away. Thousands and thousands of monsters.  
  
In front of the gates, three creatures were waiting, leaded by a man.  
  
"Hello, up there."  
  
"What do you want?" The guards demanded to know.  
  
"Simple. I want you to surrender Vale, give me your valuables and some sacrifices for my monsters. Oh, and within the next 3 hours, if possible."  
  
This guy was of his rocker.  
  
"Are you insane?" Isaac yelled.  
  
"Yes. Why do you wanna know?"  
  
Yup, completely insane.  
  
"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, I'm sure you have some great warriors up there, but as you can see I have my soldiers as well." He pointed to all the monsters. As if the Valeans hadn't seen them before.  
  
The man retreated himself, followed loyally by his three dragon-like creatures.  
  
"Okay, listen everyone. Big alert." Isaac yelled out. "We need a meeting with all the villagers. They need to be aware of the present situation. And it doesn't look good."  
  
Ivan followed his friend. "Isaac is right. We have Mount Aleph in our back, and probably 5000 enemy monsters, led by a mad lunatic. We need to gather our warriors and healers. We need to train everyone we can to fight, and we need to do it in about 3 hours."  
  
Isaac was right: this didn't look good for Vale.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, long chapter, no? Next chapter is where the excitement begins. Be ready for it. R&R, please. I never say no to a review. And if you like my story, it would persuade me to update sooner. (really, it would.)  
  
See you next time. Capito Celcior 


	9. Chapter 8: Defending Vale

Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I've been working on other fanfics too. But now, I'm back in action.  
  
I believe you can stop sending names. The ones I have, I'm gonna use and the others I'll make up.  
  
Thank you, Mercury Gold. I like your story too.  
  
I am pleased to hear that you think Celestia is cool, Akachi, but even more that Celcior is mysterious. That's the exact image I wanted you guys to have. I hope I can reveal a bit of his story, and still keep him somewhat special.  
  
And thank you, few reviewers. You've just made a humble author very happy.  
  
The first 'few' lines will be a preparation for battle. If you do not want to read it, skip it. But there might be some clues in it, and an author has to write this kind of stuff too.  
  
I do not own Golden Sun, but I do own Celcior, Celestia and this story- line.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Defending Vale  
  
"What?" The mayor jumped out of his chair.  
  
"In three hours, Vale will be under attack. And not by the smallest attack force in existence."  
  
"But. . . but are you sure? I mean we must be able to discus this." Felix shook his head.  
  
The tallest Venus Adept looked out the window and observed the village walls. Most of the guards were busy and running around.  
  
"I believe that the only choice we have is to defend our self. Isaac." Felix nodded to his fellow earth adept.  
  
"Yes, Felix. I believe that we should at least try. Maybe we could split up the warriors we have. I'd say we split our warriors in 2, for two guard shifts. But still leave two or three to train all the villagers who can lift a sword, and aim a bow."  
  
Mia agreed and continued their plan. "And I will train the women to use herbs, and organise a medic base. Piers could help, too. He has a lot of healing psynergy, and he can help me defend the hospital."  
  
The mayor just returned to his seat. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Very well. I will leave this up to you. Isaac, you and Felix are in charge of defence. Decide witch one takes what shift. Ivan, Jenna. Could you two start with training the villagers? And Mia and Piers will begin with the hospital. Right?" The two mercury adepts nodded.  
  
"And what about me?" Hothead Garret asked. He wanted to be in charge of something too.  
  
"You and Sheba can help the others. I don't know what to do." Garret regretted his words. It was his own grandpa he was yelling at.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir." Sheba mockingly saluted the mayor, an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
It did not work.  
  
They just walked out to inform the villagers. All the inhabitants were already there, since they all heard the alarm. The mayor cleared his throat, and began to speak.  
  
----  
  
"Now, all we can do is defend our self. Felix and Isaac are in charge of the two Guarding Patrols. Jenna and Ivan will teach you young man to use weapons and the woman and children will follow Mia and Piers for a speed course on using medicines. Garret and Sheba are going to make an inventory and the elders will help them with it. Afterwards, our two hero adepts will aid in guarding and training. Now, will all of you who are qualified for defending line up on my right? And healers will join Mia to my left." The mayor finished his speech.  
  
Everybody quickly joined their respective lines. Their village was at stake. Isaac was pleased when he saw his fellow villagers determined faces. And then, he noticed two people still standing in the middle.  
  
Celcior and Celestia.  
  
"We are sorry that you are involved in this." Felix said, also noticing the two travellers. "But I'm afraid there is no escape route."  
  
The visitors looked at each other, and suddenly split up. Celestia walked to the healer section, and Celcior to the warriors and apprentice guards.  
  
He faced Isaac. "I will help you defend your town."  
  
The two Venus Adepts welcomed him in their group, even though they did not know what he could do. Mia told them that he was a great swordsman. Or so, Celestia had told her. Now, they would find out.  
  
"He's coming back!"  
  
Everybody looked up. On the wall, a guard was calling for them. "It's him. That man is coming over to us."  
  
The eight adepts hurried themselves to where the guard was standing.  
  
The man was indeed coming towards them. He stopped just before the stone line of defence.  
  
"Ahoy up there."  
  
"What do you want?" Garret yelled.  
  
"I would like to know what you have decided. When will I get my gold?"  
  
"You're not getting it. We will defend our self."  
  
The man shook his head. "Pity. That was the same thing Tolbi said. What a shame."  
  
The adepts were shocked. What did he mean, Tolbi said that too. Isaac returned his attention to the monsters' leader. "What are you talking about. What did you do to Tolbi?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Oh, nothing much. I just burned it down, annihilated its soldiers and killed all of its inhabitants. Oh, and of course took the treasures they had."  
  
This couldn't be. Tolbi was the single strongest town in all of Weyard. Well, excluding Lemuria who could compete for the title, but that didn't count.  
  
"You monster!" Sheba yelled. She was kidnapped and held hostage there, but that was just Babi. Tolbi did not deserve such a fate.  
  
"Oh, I'm no monster. They are." He pointed to his army. The wolves howled, the wyverins roared and the bird monsters screeched. It was obvious that they wanted to fight. The man turned around. "Very well. I would give you a last chance to change your mind, but I know that you people wouldn't even consider it."  
  
He walked away, leaving the Valeians nervously waiting.  
  
They would have to fight soon.  
  
----  
  
Felix had the first shift. He and his patrol were spread out across the wall. Sheba and Garret returned with the inventory.  
  
"Felix, we have checked every storage room Vale has built ,every shop and every cave we have used for the rest of our stuff. Here's the rapport." Felix took the sheet of paper from Sheba.  
  
Weapons: -70 short swords. -20 long swords. -30 battle axes. -20 wood chopping axes. -60 battle maces. -20 staffs -40 long bows. -10 cross bows. -1068 arrows.  
  
Healing Items: -100 potions. -510 herbs. -30 psy crystals. -20 antidotes.  
  
"It is not enough." Felix said, after checking the list. "It may look impressive, but since we have so many opponents this will not do at all."  
  
Garret turned away. "Use psynergy. It will help. We still have the Psynergy stone." He disappeared.  
  
Felix turned to Sheba. He asked if she could go and check with Ivan. And afterwards if she could bring the inventory to Mia and the Mayor. She complied.  
  
----  
  
"And then you put a bandage on it and voila, its done." Mia smiled as she saw that the woman understood.  
  
"Miss Mia, miss Mia. What if the poison is not drained after all of that?" The youngest girl asked.  
  
"Don't worry. It will be gone if you follow the steps I just taught you." Just then, Sheba appeared. They were sitting in the centre of the camp. All around them, tents with beds were placed, and one of the few buildings that had been rebuilt was also prepared for any wounded.  
  
"Hey, Mia. Felix told me to give you this." She passed the piece of paper. Mia looked at it, and nodded.  
  
"I believe this is okay. Where are the items?"  
  
"They are in storage tent nr. 3 and 5, and the herbs are located near the field."  
  
"I thank you. I will send the children to collect it, how are Ivan and Jenna doing?"  
  
Sheba told her, while children were running up and down from the storage tents to medic base. Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Say, Mia. you are an adept, right?" It was Celestia.  
  
"Yes, Celestia."  
  
"I believe you are a healing Mercury adept."  
  
"You are correct, but how do you know?"  
  
Celestia shrugged. "I know you are an adept because people talk about you non-stop here. How you healed them; and stuff. And you look like you're from the mercury clan."  
  
"You know my clan?" Mia asked, surprised that this woman knew so much about her.  
  
"I've visited Imil, and they were talking about you. Thus, I knew you would be an adept. And I visited the lighthouse. The inscriptions told me about the Mercury clan."  
  
"The inscriptions? You mean. . .you can read the walls of Mercury Lighthouse,"  
  
Celestia nodded, looking confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The walls are supposedly written in an ancient language. How do you know it?"  
  
Celestia looked stunned for a moment, but then smiled again. "I learned a bit on my trip."  
  
Mia accepted the answer. It was war, after all. No time to argue about something like this. She just made a mental note to ask Celestia when this was over.  
  
A guard came running down. "It begins, it begins. Prepare yourself, attack. They are attacking!"  
  
Isaac hurried out of the tavern-tent. He was eating with some of his guards. They went for the tower. Once up there, they caught up with Felix.  
  
"Felix, what is happening?"  
  
Felix turned to the plains in front of Vale. "Look for yourself."  
  
Isaac did just that, and saw that the alarm was called out for a reason.  
  
All of the monsters were approaching Vale. In the back was the only human of the attackers. He stayed in his tent.  
  
Isaac turned to his friends, and began to prepare a counter attack.  
  
"Okay, archers, spread out over the wall, but stay low until I order otherwise. First, all who can use psynergy, and I mean destructive psynergy, prepare to fire it as soon as they are within range. Felix will tell you when they are."  
  
All of the adepts (not just the eight we are familiar with) from Vale spread out over the wall. And so did the archers.  
  
Felix took command, and Isaac placed himself among his men. Celcior was standing next to him.  
  
"Are you an archer?" Isaac asked.  
  
"No." Celcior replied.  
  
"So, you're an adept? You know some destructive psynergy?"  
  
Celcior shuddered. "I prefer not to call it 'destructive', rather defensive psynergy. Not to be used, unless no other choice."  
  
Isaac blinked. "Yeah, whatever." So he was an adept. This was interesting. Now to see if he was trustworthy. Isaac still had not forgotten about the over-a-thousand-coins-for-a-place-to-sleep thing. No man was that desperate, no?  
  
"Here they come. . ."  
  
All the warriors prepared themselves. Felix orders were quit, but not silent enough to not hear them.  
  
"Take your aim."  
  
Everybody chose a target.  
  
"Prepare to fire the psynergy."  
  
The adepts started to focus their mind.  
  
"Archers, you'll aim to block their retreat ways."  
  
The archers pulled out an arrow. The monsters where very close by.  
  
"FIRE!" Felix shouted, and he opened with a mother Gaia attack.  
  
All the adepts attacked as well. Isaac saw several flares leaving the wall and torching the monsters. He himself used Ragnarok. The monster was destroyed. He looked and saw that Celcior just fired a fire wall like thing. 'A fire adept.' He sighted. As long as he wasn't as foolish as his best friend. He returned to the fight. Several arrows flew trough the sky.  
  
The monsters fell down. Several were killed, but a few stood up again. They were hit in the leg, or in their tale.  
  
Isaac noticed that the monsters kept on coming.  
  
"Their strength lies in their numbers. Try to make every hit count."  
  
A fire lizard approached them. It was of the same type as they had encountered.  
  
Isaac saw that his archers tried to take it down, but the arrows bounced of its scales.  
  
Isaac focused himself, and let out a Ragnarok. The lizard just shrugged it off.  
  
"Damn." He thought out loud. "That thing can only be killed with water attacks."  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard.  
  
Isaac looked up and saw the fire lizard crumpling. A strong Ice attack had silenced it.  
  
"Who did that?" He turned around, but he didn't see Mia or Piers. No Mercury adepts on his side of the wall. He heard a scream and saw one of his men fall down from the wall. A huge needle stuck trough his neck, the blood gulping out.  
  
"Hang on, I'll help you!" Isaac heard, as one of the medics rushed forward. He noticed that some of them had moved to the wall. A firs aid post, until the victims would be moved to the base.  
  
No Mia or Piers.  
  
Another scream. This time, one of the adepts had been grasped by an extended claw, and pulled down the wall, down the side of their opponents.  
  
Nothing could be done for the poor soul. He was shredded to pieces by four monsters, while his cries slowly faded.  
  
Isaac returned to the fight and ordered the archers to reopen fire.  
  
Felix let out an earthquake, and they noticed how all the monsters fell down for a few seconds. Enough to aim and kill rather easily.  
  
Isaac wanted to try that too, and he let out another earthquake. All the monsters within reach were thrown in the air, and landed back on the ground.  
  
They were dead already.  
  
His allies turned to him. "A powerful earthquake attack, master Isaac." One of them said. "But you probably used too much psynergy. That attack was too powered up."  
  
Isaac didn't understand. He used as much psynergy as he used too.  
  
"Aaagh!!!" One of his archers screamed. He was hit by a fireball and fell down.  
  
Luckily for him, the medics had placed a net down to break his fall. The healers quickly ran over with buckets of water, as more fell down.  
  
They were losing.  
  
"We need more men!" Isaac shouted. He noticed that it was getting dark. They might use it against them.  
  
"We don't have any more." Felix answered.  
  
"We need more time." Nearly two third of the original defenders were in the hospital. And half of the men still standing had a cast on, or several bruises and burn wounds.  
  
"Almost."  
  
Isaac and Felix turned and saw that it was Celcior. He was looking at the sky.  
  
The sunset was halfway.  
  
Isaac was about to ask what was going on, when Celcior looked down and sighted. He turned away and slowly walked to the battlements.  
  
He looked sad.  
  
Isaac was about to walk over to him, when Celcior suddenly took something out of his coat.  
  
It was an instrument, existing out of small, wooden pipes.  
  
He put the instrument to his lips and started to breath air in them.  
  
Isaac's eyes widened when he recognised the tune.  
  
Slowly, the guards stopped firing arrows, and the adepts stopped casting their psynergy.  
  
They listened to the song, and Felix turned. The monsters had stopped attacking, too. No more fireballs, no more claws reaching over to them. They were just standing there, listening to the music.  
  
Celcior's music.  
  
The music that had saved Isaac's life before.  
  
~~~  
  
Phew, that was something. No??? I know it took me a while to update, but it was vacation for me, and I was busy. I got my exams back, my grandpa is ill and I needed to buy some stuff and share the computer with my great, fabulous sister. (Just in case she reads this. Now I'm covered from her wrath -who would have known that 2 year younger sisters could still do harm to ya.- o_~ No, she's not really that bad.). I know, this must sound like bad excuses, but believe me, they are not.  
  
They are good excuses, since I got away with them.  
  
Wait, what are you doing with that bat? No, stay away from me. . .Aaaghhhuurgllll. . .  
  
Beep. Beep. Automatic Posting Sequence Has Been Started. Author Not Responding In Five - Four - Three - Two - One - Set Up. Chapter Will Automatically Be Posted.  
  
Thank You And Enjoy The (Select What Is Correct) Humorous/Scary/Adventurous/Romantic Fic This Is.  
  
Capito Celcior's Computer Security Program. 


	10. Chapter 9: Attack on Vale part 2

I have started to write this one as soon as I updated last chapter. I hope you aren't mad at me for letting you wait so long.  
  
Please forgive me.  
  
Okay, enough about that, lets get going.  
  
'Ik bezit geen Golden Sun kopierechten. Als ik dat wel deed, dan zou ik nu niet achter mijn computer zitten.'  
  
I understand if you wouldn't be able to read this. And if you do, congratulations: You know Dutch. My country's first language. (We have three language zones in Belgium.)  
  
Translation: 'I do not own Golden Sun copyrights. If I did, then I wouldn't be sitting behind my computer right now.'  
  
I will use Dutch for ancient languages in Weyard. Just so I know what they mean, and I dont use the same word for two difrent things, or Vice versa.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Attack on Vale part 2  
  
The monsters had stopped attacking, all because Celcior played his instrument.  
  
Isaac saw Mia and the others run towards him.  
  
"Isaac, what's going on. The Battle. . ." They saw Celcior standing at the edge of the wall.  
  
They all recognized the tune. Sheba had read their minds. Only Piers was unaware of this.  
  
"What's he doing, and why are we not fighting?"  
  
"Ssshhh." Jenna urged him to stay silent.  
  
"Celcior, no!" They turned to see Celestia running towards him. "Be careful."  
  
"Celestia. What's going on!" Felix demanded. She looked frightened.  
  
And then she fell down and started crying. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Mia rushed forward and sat down. She removed Celestia's hands from her face, and looked into her eyes. "Try us, then you'll know."  
  
Celestia looked in Mia's eyes. "I can't. All you need to know is that he's risking his life."  
  
Garret didn't understand. "What do ya mean. The monsters have stopped attacking us, including Celcior."  
  
"No, If one is deaf or immune and attacks, Celcior can't defend himself like this. Once he stops, all of the monsters will snap out of the trance."  
  
"Then we must attack them now!"  
  
"No! You can't. They'll be distracted, and stop listening. As long as they only hear him play, they wont attack. Leave him, and heal everyone. He can't keep this up forever."  
  
Everybody hurried to the medic staff to get treated.  
  
----  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't my beautiful creatures attacking?" The monster leader demanded to know.  
  
"It seems that a young man is influencing them, my lord." The young lady replied. She was the only other human in the 'gang'. She looked like she was only 19. Black haired and small in appearance. She was armed with a small sword and a dagger.  
  
She looked at her master. A man who looked like he was 45 or something. He was small, with silver-gray hair. Armed with an ax, he slammed his hand down on the table.  
  
"Damn. How is this possible, Tasha? What is he doing?"  
  
"The boy is playing an instrument. Some kind of flute, to be exact, My lord."  
  
The man grinned. "And my monsters listen to the music, am I correct?"  
  
She nodded. "Then we must make sure they don't hear it any more." The man continued.  
  
"What should I do, master?" She asked. He pulled something out of the chest he had next to him. It was some kind of tiara with two cushions at the end. "Put these on. Make sure the earplugs cover your ears. Then go to the monsters. Make sure that they return to us. We can prepare our next attack from here."  
  
"As you wish." She took the ear-covering tiara, and hurried herself to the battlefield. 'Great, no one is there, except the boy, and a lone guard. He wont notice me.'  
  
Darkness fell, and she began to put her masters plan in action. One by one, the monsters retreated, after hearing the new orders. They would cover their ears, or growl to break the trance.  
  
It was a waste of effort.  
  
The guard couldn't see it. He only saw Celcior falling back, exhausted from maintaining the music.  
  
"Great job, kid. I don't know how you did it, but I'll bring you to your girlfriend" The guard said.  
  
"Thanks." It was the last thing he said, before he fell asleep. The guard called for a second one to help him. Together they carried him to the center of the camp.  
  
Piers was the first one to notice them coming. He was still doing some last healing.  
  
"Hey, Celestia, Isaac. Guys, he's here." They all came out.  
  
"Let him sleep." Celestia whispered. "He needs the rest."  
  
They laid him down on a bed and covered him with a blanket.  
  
It was quiet outside. A group of guards were making sure the enemy wouldn't attack without notice.  
  
Isaac was thinking. They had lost quite a few people, and even more where wounded. Still, the battle had gone better then they had expected. Then, he remembered something.  
  
"Say, Mia. Where you or Piers at the wall during the battle?"  
  
"Why, at the end, yes. Right when we heard the music."  
  
Isaac shook his head. "No, no. I mean, during the battle. We where attacked by one of those Fire Lizards. We couldn't beat it, but then an Ice attack dealt with it."  
  
Mia looked at him odd. "An Ice attack? We don't have any Water adepts in Vale other then me and Piers. Oh, wait. I bet Celcior is a Mercury adept then."  
  
But Isaac, once again shook his head. "No, he used fire based psynergy, I saw it. You think someone is helping us on the other side? Or Celestia?"  
  
"No, she was with us all the time. She did do some cure spells, so she's an adept too."  
  
Sheba entered the conversation. "They are mysterious, aren't they. Mia, you told me she could read those ancient texts on the Mercury Lighthouse's walls."  
  
They looked at Celestia, who was sitting by Celcior's side. "Let's ask her tomorrow. For tonight, let's hope we won't endure a new attack." They all want to sleep.  
  
----  
  
"Good morning, Ivan." Piers had entered the inn's dinning room. Ivan was up and eating already.  
  
"Morning Piers. Sleep well?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was worrying about an eventual attack." Just then, Isaac came out of the kitchen, clutching a carton of milk, a bowl and a box of special prepared grains. "Hey, Piers."  
  
Piers looked at the grandfather of all cereals and looked disgusted. "How can you eat that stuff? Its garbage!'  
  
"Hey, Breakfast Grains!" Garret was running down the stairs. He took the grains out of Isaac's hands before the poor boy could even make a remark and poured it contents in the bowl which, Isaac noticed, had too left his hands.  
  
"Uhm, Garret?" Isaac tried, but the fire adept was already stuffing his face. Isaac returned to the kitchen, getting a new bowl.  
  
He was only gone for two minutes, and when he returned, he noticed the box to be empty.  
  
Isaac glared at his friend. "Garret? Did you just ate the box?"  
  
"I did." He answered proudly.  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you aware of the fact that I would have liked some too?"  
  
"Aha." He confirmed.  
  
"And it just happens to be the last box. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Isaac jumped over the table and started to strangle his once not-so-pale- looking friend.  
  
"Isaac, stop!" Ivan shouted. He looked over to Piers, who observed the fight with interest.  
  
"Aren't you going to help them? I'm not strong enough."  
  
Piers chuckled. "And miss all of this? Not a chance."  
  
Ivan tried to stop Isaac verbally, the last chance he had. "Isaac, stop. He's your friend."  
  
"No! He... must...DIE!!!"  
  
Garret was struggling for breath, and just when he was going to give up, Isaac stopped.  
  
"Thanks Isaac. I knew you wouldn't kill him."  
  
"You are right. We have the monsters for that."  
  
It wasn't long, before the other 4 adepts joined them at the table. The rest of breakfast was peaceful.  
  
A noise was heard upstairs. They hurried up the stairs.  
  
"It's coming from Celcior's room." They opened the door and saw the window open with Celestia in looking out of it. Celcior's bed was empty.  
  
"What happened?" Mia ran to the young woman.  
  
"He couldn't lie still. He wanted out. I couldn't stop him. Don't worry, he'll come back."  
  
"But, its freezing out there. Its autumn!"  
  
Celestia sighted. "He likes it. He once told me he enjoyed the tree's last dance."  
  
"The last dance of the tree's? What the hell is that?" Garret asked.  
  
"He says its 'when the tree's are wearing their most glamorous costumes, the golden ones, and they dance on the rhythm of the wind. Losing their magnificence along, as they tire themselves. Preparing for their rest, on their last nights.'"  
  
Mia sighted. It seemed as though Celcior cared for nature even more then for humans.  
  
"Well, we need him when the monsters attack. So he better be here before they do." Isaac said. Enjoying walks in the forest was not an option when your village is under attack.  
  
----  
  
Celcior was walking in the forest. He didn't have long. Soon, the fight would start over again.  
  
As he approached a clearing in the forest, he saw one big tree standing alone in the center of it.  
  
"Hello, forest king. How are your people doing? Enjoying your dance?"  
  
As if answering, the trees swayed with the wind. As it blew through the leaves, it made a musical noise.  
  
He sat down on the roots of the oak and looked up. The sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen.  
  
Soon, he feared, he would be hated by yet an other village. Unless he could end the war without resorting to the final method. Maybe it could.  
  
----  
  
"To the wall." Isaac yelled. The warriors gathered.  
  
"Look, Isaac." Ivan said. "They are coming."  
  
As they looked over to the field, they could see the monsters coming up for a new attack.  
  
"Where is Celcior? We need him now."  
  
"No, we need to fight first. He can only post-pone the fight." Felix informed the guardians.  
  
Celestia came running to the wall. She was accompanied by Mia and Piers and some other healers.  
  
"Has he returned yet?" She asked.  
  
"No, not yet. He better comes here soon, or there won't be a village left to defend."  
  
The monsters charged right at them.  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
The fight begun, again. Now, however, they didn't have as much men to defend themselves.  
  
And the monsters were just as plenty as the day before.  
  
----  
  
Celcior woke up. He looked at the sky.  
  
The sun had moved quite a bit.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm late." He jumped up and began to ran.  
  
----  
  
"Aaagh." Yet another man was hit by an Ice Spike. The Ice monster was attacked by Garret immediately, and the man was brought down to be healed.  
  
Mia used a Ply spell, and her fellow healers bandaged the man. She moved on to the next.  
  
"Aaargll" Another man fell down from the wall. He had burns all over his face, and an arrow in his stumach. His neck was cut open.  
  
"I can't heal him. I'm sorry." Mia said. Ply wouldn't do the trick. She left the poor man, as she started to cry.  
  
She heard something behind her and turned around.  
  
The man was perfectly fine. She didn't see anyone near him.  
  
"Mia, help!" It was Isaac. He was hit. And drained, so he couldn't cast cure.  
  
"Isaac!" It didn't look good. He needed help, but she was too far away.  
  
Celestia was running up the stairs already.  
  
"Isaac, you're hurt badly." She looked at his wounds.  
  
"No water, no fire and earth psynergy can... Oh no." She looked at her hands and began to chant.  
  
'What is she doing' Mia thought. 'You don't chant for psynergy.' But then, a light encircled Celestia, and she trusted her hands forwards. The light shot out to Isaac, and started healing his wounds.  
  
An arrow hit her straight in the back, and she fell down. It had pierced Celestia's hart.  
  
"No!" Mia and Isaac heard the voice. Celcior was standing at the exit of the forest. "Celestia!"  
  
The boy ran as fast as he could to the place where Isaac was holding Celestia.  
  
She was bleeding badly.  
  
"Celestia, are you all right."  
  
"C...Celcior." She was so weak. Mia came too. And the other adepts. Celestia had saved Isaac, and maybe signed her death sentence.  
  
"NO, Celestia." He clenched his hands into fists, and looked down. He gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes.  
  
"I was a fool. I should have given in."  
  
"No." He looked up. Celestia looked so weak. "You can't, it will..."  
  
Her head fell down. She had no strength left.  
  
Ivan came to Celcior. "What are you talking about. What did you want to give in to." He attempted to read Celcior's mind, but the boy shoved him away.  
  
They looked at him in surprise. He rose up and they saw his eyes. They were red.  
  
His hair turned black, and he grinned, exposing sharp fangs.  
  
"I'll kill them. I'll kill them ALL!" He jumped over the wall, and the adepts hurried themselves to the edge.  
  
He somehow seemed to float down.  
  
He landed on the ground and immediately he was attacked.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, that was something. Do you understand already?  
  
Next chapter will be up soon, if I get enough reviews. I hope I get three at least.  
  
Please, R&R.  
  
Your author. Capito Celcior  
  
P.S.: Ik hoop dat jullie nog veel Fanfics lezen, en je amuseren. (Dutch) 


	11. Chapter 10: Massacre and a Mental world

Sorry for the delay in updates. Here is yet a new chapter of 'Healers and Destroyers'.  
  
I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I (Capito Celcior) do not (negative) own (possessive) any (means there are more) copyrights (rights to use names or images) of Golden Sun (a sun in gold paint).  
  
Chapter 10: Massacre and a mental world  
  
~~~  
  
Celcior hovered down, and touched the ground. All the monsters around him turned their attention at him.  
  
He looked up and a low growl escaped his lips.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and then...  
  
Two monsters jumped and opened their mouths, revealing large tusks.  
  
A man was watching at a safe distance. 'What a fool, does he really thinks he is a match for my monsters.'  
  
One of the two monsters lunged forwards, his claws forwards.  
  
Celcior caught them in mid-air and tossed him against a tree. The tree collapsed on the creature.  
  
The others saw it and attacked. What a mistake. Celcior evaded the strikes, and returned the hits. He struck one on the skull and with a sickening cracking noise, the monster fell.  
  
Celcior spinned and caught another monster, trying to sneak up on him. Like lightning, he snapped the fiends' neck.  
  
Jenna and the others looked horrified. It was a bloodbath out there, and even more cruel then the attacks they used.  
  
They saw him rip out a hart. What was he.  
  
Mia returned her attention to Celestia. She was still unconscious. It was likely she wouldn't live to see another sun rise.  
  
"What is going on here." They heard.  
  
It where the elders and the villagers. "Why have you stopped fighting?"  
  
They cautiously looked over the edge, and saw what happened out there. "What is that thing!?!"  
  
Out there, a dark Celcior lifted a monster and used it as a shield. The creature died by the wounds caused by its allies.  
  
"What is it, mommy?" a child asked. Her mother couldn't answer.  
  
In the middle of a pool of blood, Celcior looked up and let out a loud roar. The creatures stepped back and Celcior drew his sword. It was a long, silver one.  
  
He ran forwards, towards the tent camp. Of course, the monsters tried to stop him, but nothing could. Nothing would ever stop him. They had hurt her, the one who he trusted, the one who understood. The one he loved.  
  
"DIE!" His sword soared through the sky and sliced a monster neatly in two.  
  
A large, armoured giant blocked the road, but Celcior was furious. He jumped right over him, and threw a black energy ball to its back. It exploded on impact, leaving the Golem shredded in pieces.  
  
Isaac couldn't believe it. That...that thing had been inside their village. This rampaging, out-of-control fighter. He was a killer, nothing more. A beast.  
  
"Then, how come he helped us." He asked himself aloud.  
  
"I don't know, Isaac. I... I just don't know." Jenna was petrified.  
  
Then, they saw that two large, red beasts sneaked up on Celcior from behind. Their hands started to smoke.  
  
Without hesitation, Piers cast Glacier. The Fire Golem fell. This caught Celcior's attention. He too threw an Ice attack.  
  
"Wait, he can cast Mercury spells, too? Isaac, you told us he used Fire."  
  
"Yes...he can do both. And probably Earth and Wind too."  
  
"That is impossible." Ivan said. "No human can learn more then one type of Psynergy!"  
  
"Look at him, Ivan, and tell me; Is he human?"  
  
Ivan looked, and shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Celestia was struggling to regain consciousness. She was fighting in her own mind.  
  
----  
  
It was pitch black. All she could see was her self. She ran and ran, but she couldn't say if she was making any progress.  
  
'This is hopeless.' She thought. 'How am I supposed to find a way out of here. No, I can't start thinking like that.'  
  
She urged herself to go on. She tried to go in a straight line.  
  
After what seemed to be hours, she finally saw something. A little point of light. She started to go that way.  
  
When she had reached the light, she saw it was a cave-like entrance. Or was it an exit? She didn't know. All she knew was, that wherever she was going to be, it couldn't be as scary as where she just was.  
  
She walked through the opening, and reappeared in a strange world. She freaked out.  
  
She was standing on a platform, hovering in a pink-purple nothingness. All around her where other platforms. Some with a lone tree on it, others just grass.  
  
She turned around, and saw that the cave was gone. 'Now what.'  
  
The girl stepped back and stopped when she reached the end. She lunged forwards. 'It's everything or nothing now.' She jumped.  
  
As soon as she jumped, she regretted it. The next platform suddenly seemed to be way out of her reach. Yet somehow, she made it.  
  
She moved on to the next one. The girl noticed that here, in this strange world she could jump more then three times of what she usually could.  
  
She continued to move on, knowing that she couldn't stay there forever.  
  
"Well, what have we got here?"  
  
The girl looked up. A huge eyeball was hovering over her.  
  
"What are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am the wise one. Guardian of Psynergy." he answered.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
The girl looked down. The last thing she remembered? She didn't remember a single thing before she woke up in the dark world.  
  
"I...I don't remember anything."  
  
"Is that so? Not even your name?"  
  
"Not really. Is that bad?"  
  
"No. Well, yes. Because it is given to one at birth, and I hoped it would trigger your memories. A name often does that. It is how the mind works." The big eye said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The wise one sighted. "When a name is said, we immediately search for a connection in our mind. Something or someone we know that is connected to the name. It could have been years since you last heard of it, but it is still there. A name can be a powerful thing."  
  
"It is a word. How can it be powerful?"  
  
"Some words have more meaning to it. It is the thing connected to the word, that decides how powerful the word is. Cheese, everybody knows it, but what does it do? Nothing. It is a weak word."  
  
"And what is a powerful one?"  
  
"Love. Friendship. Hate. And a name, connected to one of these emotions, from your point of view."  
  
She understood. But she couldn't believe it. If she couldn't remember her own name, what could she remember.  
  
"Do you perhaps remember someone else? Anyone? It could be just eyes, or hands?"  
  
The girl thought. Then, she saw something. In her mind. Eyes.  
  
Two red eyes, gleaming. Terrifying. Yet she was not afraid. She felt warm inside.  
  
The Wise One noticed. "You know, most people would be scared from those eyes."  
  
"You saw it?"  
  
"I read it in your mind. Why do you think you are not frightened?"  
  
"Should I be? It didn't feel like it...he would hurt me. In contrary, it felt as if he would...keep me safe..."  
  
The big eyeball nodded. "A name?"  
  
"C...Cel...CELCIOR!!!"  
  
It all came back to her. All her memories. The past events, the promises made, the path she had walked.  
  
Celestia remembered all.  
  
Everything suddenly cleared up. Her eyes opened. She was awake again.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Short chapter, I know, but I figured that if I continued to write in this chapter, it wouldn't be good. Don't worry. This chapter may be centred round Celcior and Celestia, but they are not invincible. Your real favourites will save them, if not in next chapter, then in the next.  
  
I thought this would be a good end. Now, you probably know everything about my two extra characters, next chapters will be better then the past ones.  
  
Capito Celcior. 


	12. Chapter 11: Shadow Charge

Chapter 11: Shadow Charge.  
  
~~~  
  
"I asked you, where is he?"  
  
Mia, who was checking Celestia's wounds, looked up. "I suppose you are talking about Celcior. I... I think he's gone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The other adepts glanced at each other. Then, Isaac said "He isn't who you thought he was."  
  
Celestia saw the others looking at the battle field. She noticed that none of the archers was firing any arrows, and not one adept was casting a spell. They were all just staring at the area.  
  
She jumped up.  
  
On the field, Celcior was still fighting, but it was obvious he was getting tired. Still, he fought with the ferociousness of a wild animal: a slash here, a stab there.  
  
But the next thing she knew, he was hit.  
  
Celestia watched it from afar, but it was obvious. The young men wouldn't last for long.  
  
"Oh, no... Celcior, why..."  
  
Felix heard it. He turned to the crying girl. "You knew, didn't you."  
  
The villagers turned, too. They all looked at Celestia now, waiting for an answer. But then, one of the village elders stepped forwards.  
  
"He is evil itself. Let them fight with the monsters. He has killed many, and he will kill a few more before he himself will die. Then, let us destroy those that remain."  
  
"No!" Celestia's face changed from sadness to anger. "How can you say that? Look at what he has done for this town!"  
  
Isaac stepped beside her. "She's right. If it wasn't for him, Vale would have been destroyed. I say we help him, and decide whether or not he is dangerous afterwards."  
  
"But what can we do, Isaac? We can't risk an all-out assault. Our troops are too weakened for such a thing!" Felix said.  
  
Celestia glanced at the battle field. She thought for a moment, and then turned her attention back to her friends. "That won't be necessary. Celcior still has an ace up his sleeve. It is the ultimate attack. But it'll drain all of his strength. If he'd be at complete health, it would still leave him defenseless for the next 2 weeks, and that's only in the best case. Using it now would kill him."  
  
"Then how is it supposed to help us now? We can't heal him from here. Our adept healers have to be within at least 4 meters."  
  
The girl turned to Isaac. "Isaac, you will have to do it. Destroy all the monsters in a direct line from here to Celcior."  
  
Isaac looked at her as if she had just grown another leg. The girl had obviously lost her mind. "Kill all of them? From here to... to Celcior? Are you nuts?!"  
  
"No. You can do it. Ever since the last lighthouse was lit, you've become more powerful. Or should've become."  
  
"Hang on, how do you know about that? Almost no one knew that we did it."  
  
Celestia shook her head. "That's not important right now. You can do it, trust me."  
  
Isaac walked to the edge, facing the field. The distance between him and Celcior was easily 500 meters. "And I'm supposed to be able to cover this distance? How could I possibly -"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Celestia interrupted him. "Focus. Use all you've got. Imagine the blast reaching that far."  
  
The blond haired adept decided to give it a try. As he focused all his energy, he called out "Mother Gaia!" But what appeared next was not his usual Mother Gaia. The effect went on and on and on. Monster after monster felt the burning rain of rocks, and they were swallowed by the gap, leaving the ground wide open. It ended just before Celcior, who had turned around to see what happened, just like every monster on the field.  
  
Not one person on the wall could believe it. They all stared at Isaac, who looked just as stunned. Everyone, but Celestia that is. She started to chant softly. Celcior was wounded. Mortally wounded.  
  
Then, she started to emanate a light, so pure that it almost blinded all that looked at it.  
  
She transformed. The light was her skin, the beams turned into her long, flowing, golden hair. Her eyes where as blue as the sky and deep as the ocean. A song companied her, as if the beating of her hart was an orchestra. She had become light itself.  
  
A boll of energy formed between her hands, but it did not struck fear in the harts of who saw it, as it usually would. It was calming and soothing, yet impressive at the same time.  
  
She graciously swung her hand back, and tossed the ball in the direction of her fallen love. It turned into a beam, which struck him.  
  
Celcior instantly recognized the effects. She was alive!. Celestia lived! She wasn't dead, unlike what he had thought.  
  
This thought gave him even more power. He had to finish this. Quickly, so they wouldn't hurt her. That was all that mattered now. He knew it.  
  
Celcior sheeted his blade, surprising the monsters. Then, the warrior kneeled, and started to fade. He turned into a dark shadow, emanating a dark, purple light. Next, it turned into a force field. It slowly began to move outwards, speeding up as it made progress.  
  
The beasts, as if feeling the power, began to run. But there would be no escape for them.  
  
The field hit its first victim. It was as if the meat was ripped of the bones, the blood extracted from it's veins. The tiger-like creature fell down, existing only out of a few bones, which in turn changed to dust.  
  
This happened to all the monsters. One by one, they fell.  
  
The only ones left were the two humans.  
  
Tasha trembled when she saw her master's monster fall. She wanted to do nothing more than flee.  
  
"Tasha, where are you going?" It was her master. "You must defend me!"  
  
"Are you crazy? Did you see what he did? How can we fight him?"  
  
The older man pointed to the center of the crater, left by the attack. Celcior laid there, his clothes shredded. He did not move, and out of his mouth there was a trickle of blood running. His arms were covered in the red substance as well.  
  
"He can't defend himself. At least kill him to avenge our defeat."  
  
The young girl pondered for a moment, then drew her sword. "Quickly!" Her master called out.  
  
Tasha stood over the fallen warrior. He could not see her, hear her or even notice anything. 'Too bad.' She thought. 'I wanted to see his fear.' She raised her sword.  
  
"Ragnarok"  
  
Tasha dropped the sword. She turned to see who had hit her. There, in the distance, people were running to them. The golden-haired boy in front lowered his hand. It was he who had cast the spell. The girl fell on her knees, her hair a red-black mess. 'But they were...out of range.' It was Tasha's last thought.  
  
She hit the ground.  
  
Her master looked at her, not even the slightest sign of sympathy in his cold eyes. The man turned and ran away.  
  
The adepts came to the place where two body's lay, dead silent.  
  
"Celcior? Celcior?" Celestia hurried to the man's body .She lowered her head to his chest. A slight pulse. "He's alive." She said, with tears in her eyes. Tears of the utmost happiness.  
  
The others joined in her relief. Only Felix did not jump in a fit of laughter. "There still remains a question: who and what you two are..."  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, short chapter, I know. But I felt like it could end here, very well. And this way, I can update much sooner. I am finally rid of the Author's block. I hope the next one comes out soon. (Chapter I mean.) Review, please! It would make me happy beyond believe.  
  
BTW, this chapter has been Beta-read by Annashari, A.K.A. my lil' sis. 


End file.
